1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit module substrates, and more particularly, to circuit modules including a duplexer mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of existing circuit modules include an antenna switch module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295530. In this antenna switch module, a first reception signal and a second reception signal which have been received through an antenna and which are based on different communication systems are separated. The separated first and second reception signals are transmitted within a multilayer dielectric medium.
With the antenna switch module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295530, there is a need for reducing undesirable interference generated between the first and second reception signals.